cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien McKnight
"Justice?!? the Republic?!? I won't let anyone put those words together! and you're wrong about my actions irrelevant too. I lost my entire family because of the Republic. They believed in the galaxy, and they believed in your so-called ideals. And in the end, they were all killed and slaughtered at Naboo! That's why I will never believe a word that the Jedi ever says, I'll never believe in the Republic. I'll never believe any of your self-deceiving lies again. When you said you were going to uphold justice, did you ever stop and think of the innocents? Of how many people would die because you insisted on following through your values to the bitter end? I wish people who didn't understand stuff, wouldn't talk about things as if they did! Jedi fools." - Rey Awkuga Introduction Lucien McKnight, is an Assassin Leader during (23 BBY - 43 ABY), Master of Endurance, Champion Racer, Sniper, and a Stratigist. His life is broken down by the story which you are about to read. This reveal the bad side of the Republic, so all you sith fans are gonna like this, Jedi fans? well read it too, theres a bad side to every thing and im sure you want to discover it. Summary Born in (23 BBY) on Coruscant, became a very young Coruscantian Socialet / playboy when he was 9 (14 BBY). His father was burtaly executed by the Republic at age 10 (13 BBY) killed off 125 Clones during the execution but for classified reasons, realeased by Chancalor Palpatine. Mother suisided from grief (13 BBY), older brother -Lune McKnight- reported missing (13 BBY), Younger brother -Lucius McKnight- killed in the underworld from a deathsticks overdose. Haven't made much noise since, reappered at (6 BBY) working inside the Jedi Temple cantina, recruited into his missing brother's -Lune McKnight's- Private Jedi Army, pulled out and executed by the Jedi Council for classified reasons also (4 BBY) , a second reapperance during (2 BBY) as a Sith in a quest for revenge, though avoided killing all jedi except Lune McKnight. Joined a Separatist Black Ops group known as Nova Corp (1 BBY - 6 ABY), killed Lune McKnight (7 ABY). Forming Allies of the Force (8 ABY), Allies of the Force destroyed by Nova Corp (10 ABY). Seeking revenge the second time against Nova Corp this time (10 ABY - 19 ABY), Joining Defenders (19 ABY - 25 ABY), Joining War Machine (25 ABY - 29 ABY), Joining Warth of the Emperor (29 ABY - 36 ABY) Helping Destroying Nova Corp (37 ABY), Starting the as the leader of the Assassin Brotherhood (37 ABY - 42 ABY), Retiring from the BattleField (42 ABY), Transfering Command to Athrun Shinn (42 ABY), Cancer (42 ABY), Death (43 ABY) Starters Our story starts at the surfaces of Coruscant, inside a Cantina, which was the hang out for Lucien. This all happend with Lucien's 2 brothers Lune McKnight and Lucius McKnight, while they were drinking away at the juices Lucien's bartender friend, Anne Flake got them, a raid was led by a group of bandents. the 3 brothers were well trained in combat from their father Lando McKnight, who served the Republic as an Arms-Dealer. the 3 brothers defended the cantina first, and the other thugs followed their lead, the bandents were out numbered. After a hours of fighting the fight ended, and Lucien was scared deeply in the arm by a broken off peice of a bottle. Lucien didn't think it was a big deal, but Lune did. they decided to take him to his uncle, Rush McKnight, who was working in the Jedi Temple as a healer, an hour later he came out fresh and new, but Lando McKnight, didn't approve of Lucien coming back home this late, meaning he would have to sneak in through the secret passage into the closet at the archives, finding something bloody, something that started the rout of an Assassin Destiny Lucien peeking out the closet, looking at a man standing, hat blocking the view of his face, a slight glimps of his chin, just through his 20's, shooting Lando in the ankle. Lune wasn't there because he had to Category:Male Characters Category:The Wrath of the Emperor Category:Sith Category:Master Builder Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Humans